Hunter s Victory
by Mariposa20
Summary: Es reicht ja nicht das ich schon mit den Malfoys verwandt bin jetzt kommen auch noch die Flints dazu." Genervt legte Persephone ihren Kopf auf den Tisch.  Siehs doch positiv, vielleicht bist du ja auch bald mit mir verwandt.", sagte Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Hunter´s Victory

**Kapitel Order of the Phoenix**

Endlich war sie fertig mit ihrer Ausbildung. Jetzt beginnt der Ernst des Lebens. Gespannt wartet Sie am Grimmauldsplatz Nr. 12 auf Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt, ihre Vorgesetzten. Diese zwei waren es auch, die Sie gefragt haben ob sie nicht dem Orden des Phönix helfen will.

-Flashback-

„Persephone warte mal kurz."

„Was gibt es Chef?" fragte Sie an Kingsley gewandt.

„Da du jetzt fertig mit deiner Ausbildung bist und eine der besten noch dazu wollten Moddy und ich dich fragen ob du nicht Lust hast den Orden des Phönix zu unterstützen?" fragend sah er Sie an.

„Hört sich interessant an. Aber warum nicht, ich bin dabei."

Gerade als sie darüber nachdachte wer wohl alles im Orden ist unterbrach Kingsley sie noch einmal.

„Schön das freut mich. Komm heute Abend zum Grimmauldplatz dort werden Moody und ich dich abholen, denn heute sind ausnahmsweise mal alle vom Orden anwesend."

„Ok, mach ich. Dann bis heute Abend." Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen verlies Persephone das Ministerium und ging nach hause in ihre kleine Wohnung um ihre Sachen zu packen.

-Flashback Ende-

Ungeduldig schaute Sie schon das 100. mal auf ihre Uhr. Sie war etwas zu früh dran deswegen musste sie jetzt warten. Aber kurze Zeit später tauchten ihre beiden Chefs neben ihr auf.

„Guten Abend Kingsley, Moddy" begrüßte sie die beiden.

Von Kingsley bekam sie ein einfaches „Abend" und von Moody wurde sie nur angeknurrt. Das brachte sie zum lachen.

„Nicht so laut Dulacre" knurrte Moody wütend.

Gerade als Persephone etwas erwidern wollte, sie hasste es wenn er sie mit ihrem Nachnamen ansprach, begann sich vor ihr die Häuserreihe zu bewegen und ein weiteres Haus schob sich dazwischen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl folgte Persephone denn beiden. Sie mag es eigentlich gar nicht so viele neue Menschen auf einmal kennen zu lernen. Schon von weitem hörte man das Gelächter. Das müssen aber viele sein dachte sich Persephone und achtete nicht auf den Weg. Plötzlich stolperte sie über eine Art Schirmständer. Schnell versuchte sie sich irgendwo fest zu halten und erwischte sie eine Art Vorgang an der Wand. Doch gerade als sie sich aufgerichtet hat begann das Theater.

„DU WAGST ES IN DAS HAUS MEINER VÄTER ZU KOMMEN. DU SCHMUTZIGER BLUTSVERRÄTER, BESUDELST DAS ERBE MEINER FAMILIE"

Persephone musste sich das lachen verkneifen, sie wurde von einer alten Frau in einem Bild angeschrien. Moody und Kingsley versuchten verzweifelt den Vorhang wieder vor zu ziehen als ihnen eine andere Person zu Hilfe eilte. Persephone die davon noch nichts mitbekommen hat, saß am Boden und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu lachen, als ihr bewusst wurde das drei Augenpaare auf ihr lagen. Allerdings blieben ihre Augen auf dem Mann in der Mitte hängen, denn sie kannte ihn irgendwo her.

„Du!" zischte sie wütend als sie den Mann erkannte.

Es war Sirius Black der gesuchte Massenmörder.

„Ich" antwortete dieser und sah sie mit hoch gezogener Braue abwartend an.

„Ich gehe." Rief Persephone wurde aber als sie sich gerade umdrehte von Moody aufgehalten.

Fragend sah sie ihn an. Schnell erklärte Moody ihr das Sirius unschuldig ist und das dies sein Haus sei. Misstrauisch sah Persephone, Black an. Nickte dann aber und ging mit den drei Männern zu den anderen. Auf dem Weg starrte sie die ganze Zeit wütend auf Blacks Rücken. Dieser bemerkte es und drehte sich um.

„Ich hoffe dir gefällt mein Rücken", sagte er und grinste dabei noch frech.

„Ganz sicher nicht.", antwortete Persephone empört.

Weiter kamen sie nicht den jetzt betraten sie den Raum von wo der ganze Lärm zu kommen schien. Als Persephone eintrat wurde sie von allen gemustert. Besonders Mrs. Weasley musterte sie lange. Was wahrscheinlich auch an Persephones Kleidung und aussehen lag. Sie trug eine enge und zerrissene Jeans, die in wildledern Stiefeln steckten, ein schwarzes, enges, trägerloses Oberteil so das man auch viele ihrer Tattos sah. Persephones Haare hingen ihr in wilden Locken über den ganzen Rücken. Die Musterung fand ein abruptes Ende als Kingsley das Wort ergriff.

„Das ist Persephone Dulacre. Sie wird ihr in nächster Zeit wohnen und den Orden unterstützen."

Als Kingsley fertig war, kam Mrs. Weasley auf Persephone zu um sie zu begrüßen.

„Hallo meine Liebe. Ich bin Mrs. Weasley aber du kannst mich Molly nennen." Lächelnd sah sie Persephone an die ihr grinsend die Hand gab.

Danach machte Molly sich daran ihr alle Vorzustellen.

„Dort hinten sitzt mein Mann Arthur, da neben meine Söhne Fred, Georg, Bill, Charlie, Ron und meine Tochter Ginny. Dann haben wir noch Harry, und Hermine. Auf der anderen Seite sitzen Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Severus Snape und Fleur Delacour und Sirius, Moody und Kingsley kennst du ja schon."

Persephone blickte jeden für einen kurzen Moment als ihr noch was einfiel.

„Wohne alle ihr in diesem Haus?"

„Oh Nein meine Liebe. Meine Familie, Harry und Hermine wohnen nur über die Ferien hier. Ansonsten wohnst du mit Sirius alleine hier."

Als Molly dies sagte entgleiste Persephones Gesicht. Na toll, dachte sie sich, jetzt muss ich mit einem Mann zusammen wohnen der mich mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit zum rasen bringt. Zum Glück sah niemand Persephones Gesichtsausdruck. Dachte sie zumindest.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel Clan affairs**

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hat setzt Persephone sich neben Tonks und unterhält sich mit ihr über die Auroren Ausbildung. Doch nach einiger Zeit merkt Persephone, dass Charlie sie die ganze Zeit anstarrt.

„Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht oder warum starrst du mich so an?", fragte sie ihn genervt.

Charlie wird rot und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber dein Name kommt mir so bekannt vor und du irgendwie auch." Verlegen kratzt sich Charlie den Hinterkopf als Persephone plötzlich loslacht.

„Also Charlie es wäre eine Schande wenn du nicht mehr wüsstest wer ich bin schließlich hast du mich davor bewahrt sitzen zu bleiben. Du hast mir in deinem letzten Jahr Nachhilfe in Geschichte der Zauberei gegeben."

„Was Charlie, dass ist die kleine von der du erzählt hat?", mischte sich jetzt auch Bill ein.

„Was hat er den über mich erzählt?", fragt Persephone grinsend.

Gerade als Charlie antworten wollte mischten sich auch Fred und Georg ein.

„Er hat uns erzählt, dass du ein absolutes Quidditch As bist..."

„... aber ein hoffnungsloser Fall in Geschichte der Zauberei. Ach ja und das du angeblich von DEN Dulacres abstammst."

Die Zwillinge grinsten um die Wette als sie das sagten, doch als sie Persephones Gesicht sehen verging ihnen das Grinsen sehr schnell.

„Was ist den?", fragte Fred vorsichtig. Langsam schaute Persephone ihn an.

„Meine Familie ist so eine Sache. Ich hab seit vier Jahren keine Kontakt mehr zu ihnen."

„Warum das den?", fragte jetzt auch Harry.

Als Persephone sich umschaute merkte sie, dass ihr alle Aufmerksam zuhörten.

„Ich war immer schon das schwarze Schaf in der Familie, mich hat es aber nie gestört den so konnte ich machen was ich wollte. Angefangen hat es als mich der Sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt hat."

„Eine sehr gute Entscheidung.", wurde sie von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen.

Persephone wurde rot bevor sie weiter erzählte.

„Ich bekam allein aus dem Grund jede Menge Heuler in die Schule geschickt aber das war mir egal. Als meine Schwester dann auch noch eine Malfoy geheiratet hat..."

„Was du bist mit den Malfoys verwandt?", riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine im Chor.

„Ja leider. Meine Schwester hat Minelaos, Lucius Bruder geheiratet. Naja jedenfalls wurde es dann immer schlimmer auch die Malfoys fingen an mich mit meinen Geschwistern und ihrem ach so tollen Sohn vergleichen. Irgendwann hatte ich dann keine Lust mehr. Ich bin abgehauen, hab mir eine Wohnung gesucht, die Schule fertig gemacht und die Ausbildung zum Auror. Schluss endlich bin ich dann ihr gelandet." Als Sie fertig mit ihrer Erzählung war wurde sie erst mal von allen perplex angeschaut, als ob sie es noch gar nicht glauben können.

Nur Sirius sah sie Neugierig an.

„Ach du meine Güte", rief Mrs. Weasley plötzlich, „Schon so spät. Jetzt aber rasch alles ins Bett. Sirius kannst du Persephone bitte ihr Zimmer?"

„Liebend gerne doch Molly", hämisch grinsend blickte er Persephone an, denn er hat ihr Gesicht von vorhin nicht vergessen.

Mit hocherhobenem Haupt folgte sie ihm. Am liebsten würde Persephone ihm das grinsen aus seinem makellosen Gesicht schlagen. Sirius grinste nur und schaute sich, während sie vor ihm herlief, ihren Po an. Den er äußerst ansprechend fand.

„Ich hoffe dir gefällt mein Po.", fragte sie ihn ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Wie du mir so ich dir.", antwortete Sirius nur.

Persephone erwiderte nichts den ihr fiel wieder ein, wie sie beim betreten des Hauses seine Hintern angestarrt hatte. Er sieht aber einfach zu gut aus dachte sie sich. In Gedanke merkt sie nicht wie Sirius stehen bleibt.

„Hast du es so eilig von mir weg zu kommen?", fragte er gespielt beleidigt.

„Sorry war in Gedanken". Eilig läuft sie zu ihm zurück und geht in das Zimmer in dem Sirius schon auf sie wartet.

Ohne das sie es merkt stand er plötzlich hinter. Sie spürte seinen Atem im Nacken und erschauderte.

„Was waren das für Gedanken? Etwas schmutziges?"

„Träum weiter Black". Zuckersüß lächelnd drehte sie sich um und schmiss Sirius aus dem Zimmer.

Das letzte was sie von ihm hört ein „jede Nacht". Als die Tür zu war ging Sirius kopfschüttelt in sein eigenes Zimmer neben an. Endlich allein schaut sie sich erst mal in ruhe um. Das Zimmer war schön aber schlicht. Mittelpunkt des Zimmers war das große Bett. Am Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war der Kleiderschrank und ein kleines Bücherregal. Zuerst räumt sie ihre ganzen Sachen aus, dann nahm sie ihr Waschzeug und ging in das kleine angrenzende Bad um sich Bett fertig zu machen. Zum schlafen trug sie nur einen schwarzen BH und eine schwarze Boxershorts. Als sie fertig war band sie sich noch die Haare hoch und legte sich ins Bett. Das kann was werden wenn übermorgen alle abreisen dachte Persephone noch bevor sie eingeschlafen war.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Three Letters **

Am nächsten morgen wurde Persephone durch einen lauten Knall geweckt. Erschrocken sah sie sich um. Vor ihrem Bett standen die Zwillinge, die sie schief angrinsten. Wütend darüber, dass die zwei sie geweckt hatten, wollte Persephone gerade anfangen loszumeckern als die zwei mit einem grinsen im Gesicht und einem lauten Knall wieder verschwanden. Jetzt erst recht sauer wollte Persephone auf den gang stürmen doch gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte merkt sie, dass sie ja immer noch ihren Schlafanzug anhatte. Schnell ging sie ins Bad um zu duschen und sich fertig zumachen. Um die Zwillinge noch zu erwischen bevor diese wieder in ihrem Zimmer waren zog sie das erste beste was ihr in die hand kam an (einen Jeans Mini, schwarzes trägerloses Top und ihre schwarzen Cowboy Stiefel). Vor der Küchentür blieb sie stehen und zählte gedanklich bis 3. 1...2...3. Mit Schwung riss sie die Tür auf. Was sie da sah brachte sie total aus dem Konzept. Erst total wütend und jetzt musste sie sich das lachen verkneifen. Den vor ihr sah sie Mrs. Weasley die alle Süßigkeiten die, die Zwillinge hergestellt hatten konfiszierte und sie den Abfluss runter spülte. Neben ihr standen Fred und George. Die zwei sahen wehmütig den Süßigkeiten hinterher.

„Das ist nicht zum lachen!", fauchte Fred als er Persephone bemerkte.

„Doch ist es.", antwortete diese.

Nach dem sich Persephone zusammen gerissen hatte warf sie ein allgemeines

„Guten Morgen" in den Raum.

„Oh, Guten Morgen meine Liebe,", grüßte Mrs. Weasley sie freundlich, „für dich ist Post gekommen."

Mit diesen Worten reichte Mrs. Weasley, Persephone drei Briefe. Der erste Brief war von Aurora. Sie hatten sich letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier kennen gelernt, Persephone und andere Auroren waren dort für die Sicherheit zuständig, und hielten auch nach dem Turnier noch engen Briefkontakt.

Liebe Persephone,

wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe doch gut. Hast du deine Ausbildung gut abgeschlossen und nimmst jetzt fleißig Verbrecher fest? =)

Du kannst echt froh sein das du schon fertig mit deiner Ausbildung bist. Mein Ausbilder und die Lehrer treiben mich noch in den Wahnsinn.

Ok, jetzt der eigentliche Grund warum ich dir einen Brief schreibe.

Johannes hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich hab ja gesagt. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du meine erste Brautjungfer sein möchtest. Allerdings steht der Termin noch nicht fest aber ich schreib dir sobald ich ihn weiß.

Liebe Grüße deine überglücklicher

Aurora.

P.S. Ich soll dich von Johannes grüßen.

Persephone war gerührt als sie die Zeilen ihrer Freundin las. Sie freute sich für ihre Freundin den sie mochte Johannes. Die beiden werden ein wunderbares Ehepaar sein. Schmunzelnd legte sie den Brief beiseite, sie würde später zurück schreiben.

Vor dem nächsten Brief graute es sie schon den der Brief trug das Siegel ihrer Familie.

Beim öffnen des Briefes viel ihr ein kleiner Zeitungsabschnitt in den Schoß. Verwundert schaute sie sich den Artikel an.

Mister Phobos Dulacre & Miss Chimära Flint

geben ihre heutige Verlobung bekannt. Die Hochzeit wird am 13. Februar 1996, in der Westminster Abbey statt finden.

„Oh, nein." Laut stöhnte Persephone auf.

„Was ist den los?", wollte Bill wissen der gerade mit Charlie und Sirius in die Küche kam.

Auch Mrs. Weasley und die Zwillinge schauten Persephone interessiert an.

„Mein Bruder wird heiraten und zwar die Schwester von Markus Flint, Chimära Flint. Es reicht ja nicht das ich schon mit den Malfoys verwandt bin jetzt kommen auch noch die Flints dazu." Genervt legte Persephone ihren Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Siehs doch positiv, vielleicht bist du ja auch bald mit mir verwandt.", sagte Sirius und schaute sie unschuldig an.

„Gut das ich nicht mehr Geschwister haben."

„Wer sagt den, dass du dazu Geschwister brauchst.", fragte Bill grinsend.

Verwirrt schaute Persephone zu Bill, zu Sirius und dann wieder zu Bill als sie endlich versteht.

„Denk gar nicht mal daran, ich werde dich nie heiraten."

In keinster weiße, von Persephones Wutausbruch, beeindruckt grinste Sirius sie an. Gerade als Persephone zu einer nicht ganz Jugendfreien antwort ansetzt unterbricht Charlie sie.

„Sag mal Seph bist du auch zum Ministerball eingeladen?", fragte er, während er auf Persephones dritten Brief zeigte auf dem das Siegel des Zaubereiministeriums zu sehen war.

„Keine Ahnung. Warte ich les den Brief kurz." Persephone zerbrach das Siegel und las:

Einladung zum Ministerball

Im Zaubereiministerium

Samstag den 5. September 1995

Beginn ist um 20 Uhr

Bitte kommen sie in Begleitung

„Ja ich bin auch eingeladen." Antwortete Sie, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte.

„Schön. Mum, Dad, Bill und ich sind auch eingeladen."

„Weißt du wenn Bill mir Fleur geht können wir zwei doch zusammen hingehen oder?"

„Ja können wir machen, dann muss ich mir wenigstens darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen."

„Sag mal Seph?"

„Was ist los?" fragte Persephone an Hermine gewandt.

„Hast du schon ein Kleid?"

„Mist. Nein hab ich noch nicht."

„Dann komm doch heute mit mir und Ginny in die Winkelgasse. Ginny und ich müssen uns noch für Weihnachten ein Kleid kaufen." Freundlich lächelte Hermine die schwarzhaarige an.

„Klar ich bin dabei. Wann gehen wir?"

„Wir können jetzt gleich gehen wenn du magst. Ginny und ich sind fertig."

„Ok ich hol noch schnell mein Jacke dann können wir los." Mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging Persephone ihre Jacke holen während sich die anderen zwei Mädchen von den anderen verabschiedeten. Bill, Charlie und Sirius schauten den dreien Kopfschüttelnd nach und dachten das selbe: Mädchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Shopping**

Zusammen mit Persephone apperierten Hermine und Ginny in die Winkelgasse.

„Ich würde sagen wir gehen zuerst zu Madame Malkins, da könnt ihr zwei euch ein Kleid für weihnachten kaufen."

„Ok können wir machen aber wo willst du dein Ballkleid kaufen?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

„Am Ende der Winkelgasse gibt es einen kleinen Laden dort verkaufen sie nur Ballkleider und jedes Kleid gibt es nur einmal, ich glaube der Laden heißt _Mariposas Traum_.", antwortet Persephone.

Zusammen liefen die Mädchen zu Madame Malkins und Ginny und Hermine fingen gleich an nach einem passenden Kleid zusuchen. Persephone wartete vor den Kabinen um die einzelnen Kleider zu bewerten.

Als erste kam Ginny heraus, sie trug ein zartrosa Kleid das am Rücken frei war. Es ging ihr bis zum Knie.

„Ich weiß nicht Ginny das Kleid ist sehr schön aber findest du nicht auch, dass sich die Farbe nicht zu deinen Haaren passt? Du solltest eher was grünes oder lilanes tragen, dass passt besser zu deinen Haaren.", fragte Persephone während sie Ginny skeptisch musterte.

„Stimmt", antwortete die rothaarige, „warte ich hab noch ein lila Kleid zum anprobieren vielleicht sieht das ja besser aus".

Und schon verschwand sie wieder in der Kabine. Während Ginny sich umzog kam nun auch Hermine aus der Kabine und zeigte Persephone das Kleid.

„Wow, das sieht echt toll aus Hermine, dass musst du unbedingt nehmen."

„Wirklich? Macht mich das weiß nicht ein wenig blas?", fragte diese skeptisch.

„Nein finde ich nicht. Es steht dir."

„Ja finde ich auch.", mischte sich jetzt auch Ginny ein.

„Ok, dann werde ich das Kleid nehmen." Glücklich so schnell ein Kleid gefunden zu haben ging Hermine wieder in die Kabine um sich wieder an zuziehen. Mit dem Kleid auf dem Arm stellte sie sich freudestrahlend neben Persephone um auf Ginny zu warten die gerade mit dem lila Kleid aus der Kabine kam.

„Das sieht schon viel besser aus. Es steht dir."

„Ja, da muss ich Seph recht geben, das Kleid sieht toll an dir aus."

„Gut dann werde ich das Kleid nehmen. Ich hoffe Dean wird es gefallen."

„Bestimmt. Der kann doch nie die Augen von dir lassen."

Kichernd gingen die zwei Mädchen zu Kasse um die Kleider zu bezahlen. Persephone wartete draußen auf die zwei da es im Laden sehr voll war.

„So jetzt fehlen nur noch die Schuhe und dann haben wir alles."

„Aber wo bekommen wir die schuhe den her?", fragte Hermine.

„Neben Qualität für Quidditch ist ein kleiner Schuhladen. Da findet ihr bestimmt Schuhe die zu eurem Kleid passen.", antwortete Persephone.

Als die drei den laden betraten kamen sie aus dem staunen nicht heraus. Dort gab es alle arten von Schuhen die sich ein Mädchen nur wünschen kann. Ginny kaufte sich lila High Heels die von der Farbe her perfekt zu ihrem Kleid passten. Auch Hermine fand schnell die passenden Schuhe, allerdings konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden ob sie die Schuhe lieber in schwarz oder weiß nehmen soll. Nach kleineren Diskussionen mit ihren zwei Freundinnen entschied Hermine sich dafür die schwarzen zu nehmen.

„So liebste Persephone da Hermine und ich jetzt unsere Sachen haben gehen wir jetzt dein Kleid kaufen."

„Gut liebste Ginny, dann kommt mal mit."

Lachend und schwatzend liefen die drei ans ende der Winkelgasse.

„Und habt ihr zwei schon einen Partner für den Weihnachtsball?" fragend sah die schwarzhaarige ihre zwei Freundinnen an.

„Es dauert ja noch ein bisschen bis der Ball ist aber ich denke, dass ich mit Dean hin gehen werde."

„Dean ist dein Freund?"

„Ja.", antwortete Ginny und eine leichte röte zog sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Und du Hermine? Hast du schon einen Partner?"

„Nein. Ich warte einfach ab wer mich fragt und dann werde ich weiter sehen."

„Gute Einstellung Hermine. Schaut da vorne ist der Laden."

Persephone zeigte auf ein kleines Geschäft das von außen ein bisschen schäbig aussah. Skeptisch schauten Hermine und Ginny ihre Freundin an.

„Ist das dien ernst?", fragte die braunhaarige.

„Keine Angst Hermine von innen sieht es viel schöner aus." Persephone behielte recht.

Als die drei Mädchen den Laden betraten kamen sie aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus. Eine nette Dame mittleren alters kam auf die drei Mädchen zu.

„Guten Tag. Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Ja ich suche ein himmelblaues Ballkleid für den Ministerball."

„Da werden wir bestimmt fündig." Geschäftig lief die Verkäuferin voraus und Persephone folgte ihr brav.

Die beiden anderen setzten sich auf das gemütliche Sofa vor den Umkleide Kabinen und warteten auf Persephone. Die kam kurz darauf auch mit der Verkäuferin wieder. Die Verkäuferin stellte sich als Mrs. Bellfleur vor.

„So meine Liebe, dann probieren Sie mal diese Kleider hier an." Mit sanfter Gewalt schob Mrs. Bellfleur, Persephone in eine der Kabinen. Die ersten beiden Kleider waren schön aber doch nicht unbedingt was für den Ministerball.

.

.

Das dritte Kleid fand bei Hermine großen Anklang. Allerdings meinte Ginny das es ein bisschen zu pompös sei, außerdem war es nicht himmelblau. Also wurde auch dieses Kleid gestrichen.

/images/ballkleid_1164_

Nach drei Stunden und gefühlten 50 Kleider später fand Persephone endlich das perfekte Kleid.

.

Zufrieden ging Persephone mit Mrs. Bellfleur zur Kasse. Dort kaufte sie noch die passenden Schuhe und den passenden Schmuck. Als sie alles zusammen hatte verabschiedeten sich die drei Mädchen und liefen, zufrieden mit ihren Einkäufen, zum Eingang der Winkelgasse um zurück zu apperieren.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Lets talk about... a special Girl **

Im Grimmauld Platz nr. 12 während die drei Mädchen in der Winkelgasse ihre Kleider kaufen.

Nach dem die drei Mädchen verschwunden waren gingen auch die anderen wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Nur Sirius, Charlie und Bill blieben in der Küche.

„Bin mal gespannt wann wir die drei wiedersehen", sprach Sirius, doch eher zu sich selbst.

„Vermisst du Persephone etwa schon?", fragte Bill und grinste Sirius an der einfach nur eine Augenbraue nach oben zog,

„die Kratzbürste? Sicher nicht."

„Ach Sirius wir wissen beide das du scharf auf sie bist."

„Aber ich glaube Persephone ist dann doch eher außerhalb deiner Reichweite.", warf jetzt auch Charlie ein.

„Was soll das heißen?, empörte sich Sirius, „ich hab noch jede bekommen die ich wollte."

„Ja vielleicht, aber Persephone ist nicht jede. Ich glaube, ich hab wesentlich bessere Chancen bei ihr als du."

„Ach ja, dass werden wir ja noch sehen." Wütend und in seinem Ego angegriffen rauschte Sirius aus der Küche.

Ihnen würde noch hören und sehen vergehen. Persephone wird ihm gehören komme was wolle. Denn insgeheim mochte er sie auch wenn er das vor den beiden niemals zugeben würde.

Vorwurfsvoll sah Bill seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht."

„Natürlich. Die beiden werden ein gutes Paar abgeben auch wenn sie es noch nicht wissen." Grinsend ging Charlie aus der Küche. Er würde die beiden Sturköpfe schon irgendwie zusammen bringen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Bill seinem Bruder nach. Die beiden taten ihm jetzt schon leid. Denn wenn sein Bruder sich etwas in den kopf gesetzt hatte. Zog er das auch durch. Obwohl Bill ihm ja auch irgendwie Recht geben musste, Sirius und Persephone würden ein schönes Paar abgeben.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. pack your bags**

Mit vielen Taschen kamen Persephone, Hermine und Ginny wieder am Grimmauld Platz an. Auf dem weg in ihre Zimmer trafen sie allerdings niemand den es war schon recht spät. Entweder sind sie nach hause gegangen oder wie im Fall der ganzen Weasleys mit Koffer packen beschäfftigt. Schnell verstaute die Schwarzhaarige ihre Tüten im Zimmer um dann Hermine und Ginny beim packen zu helfen. Als Persephone das Zimmer der beiden Mädchen betrat viel ihr, zum ersten mal, dass ganze Chaos auf. Schmunzelnd betrachtet die schwarzhaarige die beiden dabei, wie sie hektisch hin und her liefen.

„Seid ihr sicher das, dass alles in eure Koffer passt."

„Nicht wirklich.", antwortete Hermine abwesend.

„Sag mal Seph, könntest du uns die Koffer nicht großer Zaubern?", fragte Ginny und sah die schwarzhaarige bittend an.

„Sicher, _**ampliare**_."

Und schon passte in die Koffer der beiden Mädchen das dreifache rein.

„Danke Seph.", riefen beide im Chor.

„Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir heute Abend noch einen kleinen Mädelsabend machen?", fragend sah Ginny in die Runde.

„Schöne Idee, aber denkst du nicht das wir die Zeit eher zum packen brauchen. Ich mein in unserem Zimmer herrscht das reinste Chaos.", gab Hermine als antwort und holte Ginny damit wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Stimmt. Schade."

Seufzend machten die beiden Mädchen sich wieder ans packen. Persephone die, die beiden Mädchen mittlerweile ins Herz geschlossen hatte, nahm ihren Zauberstab und zaubert die Sachen der Mädchen in die Koffer. Und mit einem „_**accomodare**_" wurde auch noch das ganze Zimmer aufgeräumt. Verblüfft wurde sie von den beiden angesehen. Die verwunderten Gesichter übergehend fragte Persephone was die den alles machen wollen. Denn Mädchen viel einiges ein.

Wenn man draußen an der Tür vorbei lief hörte man nur das Lachen der drei, denn sie waren dabei sich gegenseitig die Fußnägel zu lackieren. Was schwieriger war als es sich anhörte da alle schon ein paar Gläser Feuerwhisky, den Persephone sich aus Sirius Vorrat geliehen hatte, intus hatten.

„Sag mal Seph was ist das peinlichste was dir je in Hogwarts passiert ist?", fragte Hermine die älter neugierig.

„Mh das peinlichste...". Sie musste ein wenig überlegen. „Ich glaube das war im sechsten Jahr. An Weihnachten fand ein Ball statt, und mein Freund hatte zwei tage vorher Schluss gemacht. Ich war natürlich am Boden zerstört. Ich ging dann aus trotz allein zum Ball, allerdings stand ich nur beim Buffet rum und trank ein Glas Bowle nach dem anderen. Dummerweise hatten ein paar Slytherins Alkohol in die Bowle gemischt, was ich nicht bemerkt hatte. Nach ungefähr einer halben stunde war ich so dicht, dass ich mit einem Jungen, später stellte sich raus das es Manuel Crabe war, rum machte. Anscheinend war ich in der zeit sehr anhänglich und habe irgendwas von der großen Liebe gefaselt echt peinlich. Außerdem war er zwei Jahrgänge unter mir."

„Manuel Crabe, kann es sein, dass er Vincent Crabes großer Bruder ist?", fragte Ginny, während sie versuchte sich das lachen zu verkneife.

„Ja, und leider sahen die zwei sich sehr ähnlich."

Nach dieser Aussage konnte sich keiner mehr halten und Persephone lief feuerrot an. Irgendwann ging Persephone in ihr eigenes Zimmer da es schon recht spät war. Sie versuchte es zumindest, denn sie war ein bisschen sehr angetrunken. Auf dem weg zu ihrem Zimmer lief ihr Sirius über den weg, er war gerade auf dem Rückweg in sein Zimmer. Er konnte Persephone gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden landete.

„Wow, deine Augen sind wunderschön.", sagte sie und fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

Sirius wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Seph ihn auch schon küsste. Halb auf dem Boden liegend küssten Sie sich leidenschaftlich. Er hat so weiche Lippen dachte sich Persephone, kurz bevor sie sich von ihm löste. Sirius betrachtete sie nur schweigend. Da sie fast am einschlafen war brachte er sie auf ihr Zimmer und legte sie auf ihr bett. Zufrieden und grinsend verließ er ihr Zimmer. Er freute sich schon auf morgen, denn so wie er sie kannte würde sie, wenn sie sich noch erinnerte, morgen sehr über den Kuss aufregen. Und er konnte sie mit ihren eigenen Worten aufziehen. Ja er war sich sicher morgen wird der beste Tag seit Monaten.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. not a single word to anybody**

Am nächsten morgen stand Persephone sehr früh auf da sie die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine zu Hogwarts express begleiten musste. Was sich allerdings als schwierig heraus stellte da sie von gestern Abend noch einen leichten Kater hatte. Sie war gerade dabei ihr Gesicht mit einem Waschlappen zu waschen als ihr alles siedend heiß wieder einfiel. NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, bitte lass mich das nur geträumt haben, dass ich Sirius gestern geküsst habe, dachte sie verzweifelt während sie ihren Kopf an die kühle Duschwand lehnte. Kurz überlegte sie ob sie sich krank stellen sollte aber sie konnte Sie nicht machen da sie ab heute Abend, eine unbestimmte Zeit lang, mit Sirius allein hier wohnen würde. Und so schlimm wird es doch nicht werden, versuchte Persephone sich mut zu machen. Da kannte sie Sirius aber schlecht, der lässt sich so eine Gelegenheit doch nicht entgehen. Denn der saß schon in der Küche und überlegte sich bereits wie er das alles Persephone genüsslich unter die Nase reiben konnte. Es half alles nicht was passiert ist, ist passiert. Sie konnte das jetzt nur so würdevoll wie möglich durch stehen. Innerlich sich auf das schlimmste vorbereitend ging Persephone zum Schrank und zog eine enge Jeans dazu ihre geliebten Wildlederstiefel und einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli an. Die Haare band sie sich einfach zu einem Zopf zusammen. Noch einmal tief durchatmend und bis drei zählend ging sie dann auch schon runter, in die Küche, zu den anderen.

Sirius bemerkte sie natürlich als erster und schaute sie mit Schalk in den Augen an.

„Guten Morgen Seph, ich hoffe du hattest ein schönen Traum?"

„Wohl eher einen Alptraum.", gab die angesprochene knurrend zurück.

Als sie allerdings bemerkte, dass sie von allen angestarrt wurde wäre sie am liebsten im Boden versunken.

„Haben wir irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte Fred verwirrt.

Abwechselnd sah er Sirius und Persephone an. So schnell sie konnte schnappte Persephone sich Sirius und zog ihn aus der Küche, damit er ja nichts sagen konnte. An Fred gewand reif sie noch schnell: „nein habt ihr nicht."

Dann war sie aber auch schon mit Sirius im Flur verschwunden.

„Hey, hey nicht so schnell. Ich lauf dir schon nicht weg."

„Du..." Sirius wollte gerade was sagen, doch Seph fuhr ihm ins Wort.

„Klappe. Jetzt rede ich und du hörst zu. Das gestern ist nicht passiert. Du wirst, dass was gestern Abend passiert, aus deinem Kopf streichen, es keinem gegenüber erwähnen, denn es wird nie, nie wieder passieren."

Abwartend sah sie ihn an, doch was er jetzt sagte, war ein großer Fehler.

„Wow, was das schreien an geht machst du meiner Mutter echt Konkurrenz."

Der Fehler war das er, dass vollkommen ernst meinte. Persephone entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

„SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HAST DU ÜBERHAUPT VERSTANDEN WAS ICH GERADE ZU DIR GESAGT HABE?"

„Natürlich aber ich bin nicht deiner Meinung."

Er kam näher und stütze sich rechts und links mit den Armen ab so, dass sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Sein Gesicht war dem Persephones gefährlich nah.

„Ich finde es ist sogar eine Wiederholung wert." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und verschlossen ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen.

Total überrumpelt erwiderte sie den Kuss. Er konnte gut küssen, dass musste sie zugeben und auch das es ihr sehr gut gefiel. Als Persephone endlich wieder klar denken wollte schupste sie ihn weg, dass ging allerdings nur weil er sich freiwillig bewegte. Sie konnte ihn nur entgeistert ansehen.

„Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt weiter gemacht aber du willst sicherlich nicht, dass uns die anderen dabei zusehen."

Als ob sie es gehört hätten standen plötzlich alle im Flur und starrten die beiden Personen verwundert an. Nur in Charlie und Bill grinsten wissend nachdem sie Sirius triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

Die Szene wurde allerdings von Mrs. Weasley gestört die auf die Uhr sah und alle zur eile an trieb, denn der Hogwarts express würde in einer stunde fahren. Endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht funkelte Persephone Sirius wütend an. Gelassen erwiderte er den Blick. Jetzt hatte sie aber genug, mit hocherhobenem Haupt drehte sie sich um und ging zu Harry um seine Koffer in den Kofferraum einzuräumen. Sie kochte vor Wut, doch sie wollte sich vor Sirius keine Blöße geben. Nachdem alle Koffer verstaut waren fuhr die kleine Gruppe bestehend aus Moody, Lupin, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermine, Ron, Mrs. Weasley und Persphone, zum Bahnhof Kings Cross wo auch schon der Zug wartete.

Seph begleitete Harry durch die Mauer und verabschiedete sich von allen, denn der ug fuhr keine zwei Minuten später auch schon los. Langsam gingen die erwachsenen wieder nach draußen und jeder ging seinen weg, nur Persephone stand noch vor dem Bahnhof den ihr viel gerade ein, dass sei ab jetzt alleine mit Sirius in dem großen Haus lebte.

Wie hatte Lupin vorhin noch zu ihr gesagt? Ach ja wir wären wie _**Hund und Katz**_. Wenn der wüsste. Mit einem kleinen lächeln auf den Lippen apperierte Sie zum Grimmauldplatz.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Will you come with me?**

Als Sie das Haus betrat konnte die Sirius nirgends entdecken. Er war wahrscheinlich oben bei Seidenschnabel. Da Persephone nichts anderes vor hatte setzte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin und schrieb ihrer Freundin einen Brief

Liebe Aurora,

herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich freu mich so für euch zwei. Natürlich werde ich deine erste Brautjungfer sein, schick mir einfach das Kleid damit ich dir sagen kann ob es mir passt (aber wehe es ist pink oder rosa).

Ich bin echt froh, dass meine Ausbildung rum ist. =) Hab aber trotzdem mehr als genug zu tun. Ich habe einen Mann kennen gelernt. Er ist eigentlich ganz nett aber er treibt mich immer zu Weißglut. Mal schauen was daraus wird. =) ich halte dich auf dem laufenden.

Ach komm so schlimm wird deine Ausbildung schon nicht sein. Du bist ja bald fertig.

Einfach an deinen Traum denken dann bekommst du die zeit schon rum.

Hast du vor ein paar Tagen den Tagespropheten gelesen? Wenn ja weißt du sicher, dass mein Bruder heiraten wird. Ich bin echt mal gespannt ob er mich einlädt damit die Außenwelt nicht erfährt, dass ich mich von meiner getrennt habe. Aber selbst wenn weiß ich nicht ob ich hingehe, all zu oft muss ich meine Familie nicht sehen. Leider werde ich am Ministerball nicht drum rum kommen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie ebenfalls eingeladen sind. Naja jammern bringt ja nichts, ich ab gute Unterstützung dabei (die Weasleys sind auch eingeladen) . :-)

Machs gut und hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald. Richte auch Johannes schöne grüße von mir aus.

Ich hab dich lieb.

Deine Persephone

Persephone steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag und band ihn an dem Fuß ihrer Eule, Hera war ihr Name, fest. Auch nachdem ihre Eule schon eine weile weg war, dachte Persephone über ihre Freundin nach. Sie freute sich wirklich für die beiden doch war sie auch neidisch. Sie hätte auch gerne jemanden, jemand der immer führ sie das war, ihre zweite hälfte. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass dieser jemand Sirius war. Doch das wollte sie sich noch nicht eingestehen. Um sich ein wenig abzulenken beschloss Persephone ein schönes bad zu nehmen.

Auch Sirius, der oben bei Seidenschnabel war, musste die ganze zeit über Persephone nachdenken. Er mochte es sie zu ärgern, er mochte ihre art darauf zu reagieren, er mochte ihren unverwechselbaren Geruch, sie roch nach Frühling und Erdbeeren. Sirius mochte einfach alles an Persephone, doch er wagte es nicht sich Hoffnungen zu machen, da er mindestens 15 Jahre älter war und Persephone bevorzugte bestimmt jüngere Männer. Aber Sirius würde erst aufgeben wenn sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagen würde das sie ihn nicht will und so wie sie den Kuss erwidert hatte wird das auch nie passieren.

Sirius wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er einen lauten Schrei hörte. So schnell er konnte rannte er runter zu Persephone denn es war ohne Zweifel sie, die geschrien hatte. Er entdeckte sie in ihrem Bad, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Bevor er sich bemerkbar machte ließ er seinen Blick ausführlich über ihren Körper wandern und er musste zugeben es war ein schöner Körper, Kurven an den richtigen stellen so das man auch was zum zugreifen hatte und nicht nur Knochen. Sie war groß und dich wirkte sie zierlich und ein wenig zerbrechlich. Wobei zerbrechlich konnte man Seph nicht nennen.

„Was ist los? Warum hast du so geschrien.", machte er sich jetzt endlich bemerkbar.

Persephone zuckte kurz zusammen, denn sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.

„Gott, erschreck mich nicht so.", fuhr sie ihn an, „in meinem bad ist eine Spinne. Kannst du die bitte wegmachen?"

„Du hast Angst vor Spinne?", ungläubig sah er sie an.

„Ja.", hab sie zerknirscht zu.

Sirius ging ins bad und suchte die Spinne. Als er sie sah musste er sich das lachen verkneifen, die Spinne war nicht großer als Daumennagel. Schnell nahm er die Spinne auf seine Hand und ging mit ihr zum Fenster um sie nach draußen zulassen.

Mit vollkommen ernstem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu Persephone um.

„so die böse, böse Spinne ist jetzt weg."

„Ha ha ha. Mach dich nur Lustig über mich. Und jetzt wäre ich dir echt dankbar wenn du mein Bad verlassen würdest damit ich jetzt in ruhe Baden kann.".

„Ist das der dank, dass ich dich vor der Spinne gerettet habe." Mit einem gespielt ungläubigen Blick sah er sie an.

Da kam ihr ein Gedanke, es war die perfekte Situation um sich an ihm zurächen, denn den vergleich mit seiner Mutter konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Langsam und mit verführerischem Blick ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Möchtest du mit mir baden?" ihre stimme war nur ein leises, verführerisches hauchen.

Dabei fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand unter sein Shirt und kratzte ihm leicht über seinen Oberkörper kurz vor seinem Hosenbund hielt sie an. Persephone spürte und sah wie erregt er war. Kurz überlegte sie ob sie nicht doch weiter machen sollte aber sie entscheid sich dagegen. Gerade als er sie küssen wollte knallte sie ihm die Tür mit den Worten, "ach nein mit seiner Mutter möchte man bestimmt nicht baden.", vor der Nase zu.

Sprachlos und ungläubig drein blickend, starrte Sirius die Tür bestimmt noch fünf Minuten an bevor er runter in die Küche ging. Er wusste er hatte es verdient, auch wenn er sich tierisch darüber ärgerte, dass sie ihn einfach hat stehen lassen, denn es war nicht fair von ihm, sie mit seiner Mutter zu vergleichen. Vielleicht sollte er etwas kochen und nachher noch mal mit ihr reden und sich entschuldigen. Ja, dass war eine gute Idee. Also machte Sirius sich daran ihr Lieblingsessen zu kochen während Seph ein Bad nahm.

Persephone, die nichts von Sirius Idee wusste, saß inzwischen in der Wanne und genoss das heiße Wasser. Doch auch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken dauernd zu Sirius abschweiften. In Gedanken fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über ihren Körper, denn die Begegnung von gerade eben hat sie genauso erregt wie ihn. Während Persephone mit ihren Händen über ihre Brüste strich, stellte sie sich vor, dass es Sirius Hände wären, die über ihren Körper strichen. In Gedanken bei Sirius trieb sie sich immer weiter an. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie kam denn sie war feucht und sehr erregt. Sie kam mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen.

Persephone stieg aus der Wanne, traurig dachte sie über Sirius nach. Er sah sie bestimmt nur als eine Art Trophäe, er dachte bestimmt, dass sie zu jung sei, zu jung für eine richtige Beziehung. Sie wollte es nicht zugegeben, doch sie wusste, sie war auf dem besten weg sich in Sirius zu verlieben.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. start over again**

Nach dem Baden ging Persephone in ihr Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. Sie entschied sich für ein schwarzes knielanges Kleid und schwarze Ballerinas. Ihre Haare flocht sie zu einem französischen Zopf. In der Hoffnung irgendwas zu essen zu finden ging sie runter in die Küche, denn sie hatte seit heute morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Schon im Flur stieg ihr der Duft von essen in die Nase. Verwundert trat sie in die Küche und entdeckte Sirius der am Herd stand und kochte.

„Nanu, du kannst kochen?", fragte sie in verwundert.

„Ja, ein bisschen.", antwortete er während er die Auflaufform aus dem Backofen nahm.

„Ich hab mir gedacht ich koche mal für uns zwei, sozusagen als Friedensangebot."

„Friedensangebot?", Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an.

„Ja, Friedensangebot. Wir hatten ja nicht so einen tollen start und ich dachte wir könnten noch einmal von vorne Anfangen und freunde werden."

Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. Meinte er das ernst oder war das wieder einer seiner scherze. Persephone dachte lange darüber nach bevor sie zustimmte. Denn er hatte ja recht, es bringt nichts wenn sie sich die ganze zeit anzickten, sie mussten schließlich zusammen leben und falls er es nicht ernst meinte konnte sie immer noch ausziehen. Vielleicht konnte sie dann auch so mehr über Sirius erfahren.

„Gut, dann lass uns Frieden schließen und noch mal von vorne Anfangen.", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand.

Mit einem freundlichen grinsen im Gesicht nahm er ihre Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Frieden.", sagte er, „ich hoffe du hast Hunger, denn das essen ist gerade fertig geworden."

„Ja ich hab Hunger. Was gibt es denn zu essen?", fragte Seph und setzte sich an den gedeckten Küchentisch.

„Kartoffelgratin", antwortete er und stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch, dann nahm er gegen über von Persephone platz. Schweigend aßen sie, doch es war ein angenehmes schweigen in dem jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Nach dem essen half Persephone ihm beim aufräumen und abspülen.

„Hast du Lust noch einen Film anzuschauen? Fred und George haben über die Ferien einen Muggel Fernseher und ein paar DVD´s aufgetrieben."

Persephones Augen fingen an zu leuchten, sie liebte Muggelfernsehen.

„Gerne. Was haben wir den für Filme da?"

Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und Sirius holte die DVD´s aus dem Regal.

„Wir haben Eiskalte Engel, 10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse, Drag me to hell, Sucker Punch und King Arthur.", zählte Sirius die Filme nach einander auf.

„Mhh also Eiskalte Engel und 10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse hören sich gut an. Les mal vor worum es in den beiden Filmen geht."

**Eiskalte Engel**

„_Ein Film über Liebe, Lust und List: Die Stiefgeschwister Kathryn uns Sebastian rasen durch das Leben, als wäre es ein Spiel. Sie sind reich, schön und skrupellos. Gebrochene Herzen pflastern ihren weg. Ihr neustes Opfer heißt Annette. Kriegt Sebastian sie herum? Ein gemeine Wette. Mit hohem Wetteinsatz. Doch ohne Gewinner, denn diesmal verliebt sich Sebastian in sein Spielzeug..."_

**10 Dinge die ich an dir Hasse**

_Die beiden Schwestern Bianca und Kat können unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Während Bianca als der Schwarm der gesamten Schule gilt, ist Kat bekannt für ihre Kratzbürstigkeit, mit der sie sämtliche Jungs verschreckt. Richtig kompliziert wird die Sache allerdings erst durch eine Abmachung, die die zwei Mädchen mit ihrem Vater haben: erst wenn Kat ein Date hat, darf Bianca mit einem Jungen ausgehen. Und so stehen Biancas Chancen, endlich mit dem süßen Joey einen Abend zu verbringen, ziemlich schlecht. Doch da hat der pfiffige Cameron, der schon lange für Bianca schwärmt, eine geniale Idee: Wenn sich wirklich für Kat kein Date finden lässt, muss man eben eines kaufen..._

Mit hochgezogenen Augebrauen sah Sirius sie an.

„Das hört sich für mich eher wie zwei Teenyfilme an."

„Ach komm, lass uns 10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse anschauen. Der ist bestimmt witzig." Bittend sah Persephone Sirius an.

„Meinetwegen. Aber das nächste mal schauen wir dann etwas für erwachsene an."

Sirius legte die DVD ein und setzte sich dann zu Persephone aufs Sofa, diese machte es sich bequem und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Doch viel vom Film bekam keiner der beiden mit den irgendwann fingen sie an über alles mögliche zusprechen, ihre Hobby, Musik, wie es in der Schule war und was sie schon alles erlebt haben. Nur das Thema Familie sprach Sirius nicht an den er hatte bemerkt wie ungern die schwarzhaarige darüber sprach. Irgendwann, der Film war schon längst zu ende, schlief Persephone ein. Verträumt betrachtet Sirius sie noch eine weile bevor er sie sanft hochhob und sie in ihr Zimmer trug. Vorsichtig, damit sie nicht aufwachte, legte er sie ins bett. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ gab er ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Draußen lehnte er sich an die Tür. Es war schon das zweite mal, dass er sie ins bett brachte. Er lauscht noch ein bisschen ihren sanften Atemzügen, dann ging auch er ins Bett.

Auch die nächsten Tage vergingen Ereignislos. Abwechselns kochten sie und aßen auch immer zusammen. Die Freundschaft zwischen Sirius und Persephone wurde immer enger. Nachdem Persephone Sirius erzählt hatte das sie ein Animagus war liefen sie, immer mal wieder, nachts durch den Wald aber so das keiner sie sah. Der Ministerball rückte immer näher und Persephone fing an sich zuwünschen, dass Sirius ihr Begleiter wäre. Denn unabhängig von einander hatten sie sich in den jeweils anderen verliebt. Doch traute sich keiner es dem anderen zusagen.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Dancing with the Death Eaters I**

Heute war es soweit, der Ball im Zaubereiministerium würde in fünf Stunden beginnen und Persephone war jetzt schon total durch den Wind. Es lag nicht am Ball, denn auf solchen war sie durch Job schön öfters. Nein es lag an ihren Eltern die sie heute, nach vier Jahren, wiedersehen würde und davor hatte sie Angst.

Angst was sie alles zu ihr oder Charlie sagen würden. Denn in den Augen ihrer Familie waren sie Blutsverräter. Heute würde sie auch die Verlobte ihres Bruders kennen lernen. Persephone wusste jetzt schon das dieser Abend kein gutes ende nehmen würde.

Gedanken verloren lag sie im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa als Sirius herein kam.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Machst du dir schon wieder Gedanken über dem Ball?", fragte Sirius und setzte sich neben Seph aufs Sofa.

„Naja nicht direkt über den Ball eher über meine Eltern.", antwortete die schwarzhaarige leise.

Sanft zog Sirius sie in seine Arme.

„Das wird schon und du hast ja immer noch die Weasleys." Versuchte Sirius sie zu trösten.

„Ich wünschte du würdest mich auf den Ball begleiten.", sprach die junge Frau leise.

Verwundert drehte Sirius sein Kopf und sah direkt in ihre blauen Augen. Er versang geradezu darin. Ja auch er hatte sich schon gewünscht, dass er ihre Ballbegleitung sein darf. Doch dieser Wunsch würde er ihr nie erfüllen können, denn er war ein Gefangener seines eigenen Hauses. Auch Persephone sah in seine grauen Augen. Langsam kam sie ihm immer näher und küsste ihn zaghaft auf den Mund. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte Sirius ihren Kuss. Das war mehr als er sich in den letzten Tagen erhofft hatte. Nach gefühlten 10 Minuten lösten die beiden sich schwer atmend von einander.

„Sirius ich...,"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht denn Sirius küsste sie wieder, diesmal etwas stürmischer. Diesmal war es Persephone die den Kuss unterbrach. Bevor er sie wieder unterbrach sprach Persephone endlich aus was sie schon seid Tagen fühlte.

„Sirius ich Liebe dich."

Verwundert schaute er sie an, doch dann fingen seine Augen an zu strahlen.

„Ich Liebe dich auch Seph aber ich bin nicht gut genug für dich.", traurig wandte er seinen Blick ab.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Persephone verwirrt.

Doch Sirius hab ihr keine antwort.

„Sirius bitte, antworte mir.", flehend sah die ihn an.

„Ich kann dir keine gute Zukunft schenken. Ich darf das Haus nicht verlassen, überall werde ich gesucht. Außerdem bin ich zu alt für dich."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst oder? Sirius ich liebe dich, mir ist es egal ob du das haus verlassen kannst oder nicht, mir ist es egal wie alt du bist. Ich will einfach nur dich, du allein machst mich glücklich."

„Aber...",

„Kein Aber. Es ist mein Leben und ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.", lächelnd sah sie ihn an.

„Gut aber auf deine Verantwortung.", gab Sirius grinsend zurück.

Er war einfach nur glücklich, glücklich, dass sie ihn liebte auch mit dem wissen das er sich nie mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit zog Persephone Sirius nach oben.

„Kommst du mit hoch? Ich muss mich für den Ball fertig machen. Charlie wird bald hier sein." Stumm folgte er ihr nach oben.

Als erstes ging Persephone duschen. Danach war das Make up und die Frisur an der Reihe.

Seelenruhig saß Sirius auf dem Bett und schaute seiner Freundin zu die wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch ihr Zimmer rannte und ihren Schmuck suchte. Natürlich hatte er von seiner Position aus einen guten Blick auf ihren Körper da Persephone momentan nur BH und String an hatte. Ausführlich musterte der schwarzhaarige seine halb nackte Freundin.

„Ich hoffe dir gefällt was du siehst", unterbrach Seph Sirius Gedanken.

Ertappt aber mit einem schmutzigen grinsen im Gesicht sah er sie an.

„sicher gefällt mir was ich sehen und das beste daran ist, dass es jetzt alles mir gehört."

„Sirius Black anstatt mich die ganze Zeit anzuschauen könntest du mir ruhig helfen meinen Schmuck zu suchen." Gespielt vorwurfsvoll sah sie an, aber insgeheim freute sie sich darüber, dass Sirius nicht die Augen von ihr lassen konnte.

„Schatz hast du mal in deinem Schmuckkasten nachgeschaut", fragend sah er sie an.

Ohne ihm zu antworten ging sie zu ihrem Schmuckkasten und schaute da nach ihrem Schmuck. Denn Sirius hatte recht, dort hatte sie noch nicht nachgeschaut. Natürlich waren sie dort. Dankbar gab Persephone Sirius eine Kuss, bevor sie zu ihrem Schrank ging und ihr Kleid hervor holte.

Nachdem Sirius seiner Freundin in ihr Kleid geholfen hatte schaute er sie an. Persephone war wunderschön. Sie strahlte förmlich und das blau brachte ihre Augen sehr schön zu Geltung.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", brachte Sirius endlich heraus. Verlegen und mit einem Hauch rot auf den Wangen schaute Persphone auf den Boden.

"Danke", nuschelte sie.

„Komm ich begleite dich noch bis zur Tür, Charlie wird vermutlich jede Minute hier auftauchen."

Dankens nahm seph den Arm den er ihr anbot. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt als, dass sei allein die Treppen hätte runter laufen können.

Unten angekommen tauchte auch schon Charlie auf.

„Wow Seph du siehst toll aus."

„Danke", lächelnd sah die schwarzhaarige den rothaarigen an. Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete sich Persephone von Sirius, der ihr noch viel Spaß wünschte, bevor sie zu Charlie ging und mit ihm zusammen zum Zaubereiministerium apperierte.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Dancing with the Death Eaters Part II**

Kruz nachdem Persephone und Charlie aufgebrochen sind waren sie auch schon da. Vor dem Eingang warteten auch schon die anderen Weasleys und Fleur.

„Hallo Molly, Arthur." Seph begrüßte alle nach der Reihe und als sei bei Fleur war musste sie grinsen.

Fleur trug ein sehr freizügiges Kleid, doch die schwarzhaarige musste sich eingestehen, dass es an der blonden sehr gut aussieht. Auch Bill war offensichtlich stolz auf seine schöne Begleitung.

„Dein Kleid. Wahnsinn Fleur. Es steht dir echt gut.", sagte Persephone.

„Danke. Aber dein Kleid ist auch sehr schön. Es betont deine Blauen Augen.", lächelnd gab Fleur das Kompliment zurück.

„Kommt Kinder lasst uns rein gehen. Der Minister wird bald hier sein.", sagte Mr. Weasley während er sich auf den Weg in den Ballsaal machte.

Die anderen folgten ihm schweigend.

„Sag mal bist du jetzt mit Sirius zusammen?", fragte Charlie leise, so das es Molly nicht mitbekam.

„Ja.", antwortete Persephone und wird leicht rot, „aber bitte sag es noch keinem, wir sind noch nicht sonderlich lange zusammen."

Bittend sah die den rothaarigen an. Grinsend nickte dieser. Wusste er es doch. Was sich liebt das neckt sich.

Schweigend liefen sie jetzt in den Ballsaal. Persephone war in Gedanken bei ihrer Familie. Sie hoffte, sie betete, dass sie den Abend überstehen würde. Als die Weasleys, Fleur und Seph den Saal betraten, war dieser schon sehr voll. Auf den ersten Blick entdeckte die schwarzhaarige ihre Familie, diese standen bei den Malfoys. Auch Draco war anwesend, anscheinen hat er für diesen Abend Schulfrei bekommen. So unauffällig wie möglich lief sie an ihren Eltern vorbei und auf die Diggorys zu. Freundlich wurde sie von Amos und seiner Frau begrüßt. Man sah den beiden immer noch an wie sehr sie unter dem Tod ihres Sohnes litten. Charlie und Persephone unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen mit den Diggorys als der Minister eintraf. Fudge begrüßte alle der Reihe. Leider war es bei der Begrüßung so leise, dass Persephone von ihren Eltern bemerkt wurde.

Vergeblich suchte Persephone nach einem Fluchtweg. Doch sie wusste, irgendwann muss sie sich ihrer Familie stellen, also blieb sie stehen und wartete bis ihre Eltern bei ihr waren. Sie war unendlich froh, dass Charlie an ihrer Seite geblieben war. Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an. Die schwarzhaarige konnte noch einmal leise durch atmen als auch schon ihre Eltern vor ihr standen.

„Guten Tag, Persephone.", wurde sie von ihre Mutter begrüßt allerdings barg die Stimme ihrer Mutter keinerlei Emotionen.

„Guten Tag, Mutter, Vater.", erwidert diese genau so emotionslos.

Schweigend sahen die drei sich an. Doch irgendwann brach Sebastian Dulacre das schweigen.

„Das du es wagst dich ihr Blicken zulassen. Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an deinem Brunder und deiner Schwester. Sie haben die perfekten Ehepartner gefunden, Minelaos und Chimära stammen beide aus einer angesehen Zaubererfamilie und sie sind reinblütig und du, du lässt dich hier mit einem Blutsverräter, einem Weasley, blicken. Eine Absolute Schande."

Persphone wusste wenn sie ihren Vater jetzt nicht unterbrach würde er noch viel ausfallender werden denn Charlie verzog schon wütend sein Gesicht.

„Ich verbiete euch so von meinen Freunden zu reden Vater. Die Weasleys sind auch Reinblütig und eine viel bessere Familie als ihr. Sie dienen nicht diesem dunklen Lord, sie wissen was richtig ist und jetzt entschuldigt, Charlie und ich würden jetzt gerne Tanzen.", die letzen beiden Sätze zischte Persephone nur noch, so sauer war sie auf ihre Familie.

Schnell bevor Charlie noch irgendwas sagen konnte zog sie ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Wütend sah Mr. Dulacre seiner Tochter hinterher. Sie würde noch ihr blaues wunder erleben.

„Tut mir leid was mein Vater über deine Familie gesagt hat.", beschämt senkte die schwarzhaarige den Kopf.

„Entschuldige dich nicht für deine Familie, du kannst nichts dafür. Und jetzt denk nicht mehr daran und Genies denn Abend. Du kannst ja nicht immer mit so einem gut aussehenden Typ tanzen. Also lass dir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen." Gab der rothaarige grinsend zurück.

Schallend lachte Persephone, es tat gut mal wieder so befreit lachen zu können. Und sie tat dann auch was Charlie ihr geraten hatte, Persephone genoss den Abend in vollen Zügen. Sie tanzte abwechselnd mit Charlie, Bill und noch ein paar anderen Männern die sie nicht kannte. Doch immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Sirius, sie vermisste ihn. Sie wünschte er wäre hier, hier bei ihr. Doch Persephone wusste, dass es nicht ging.

Jeder genoss den Abend auch die Auroren, dabei bemerkten sie nicht wie ein kleine Gestalt in den Raum schlich. Die kleine Person sah sich suchend um. Als sie es fand ging sie auf die Personen zu und flüsterte den vier Männern etwas ins Ohr. Als Antwort nickten die Männer und zu fünft verschwanden sie nach draußen. Niemand bemerkte ihr verschwinden.

Persephone tanzte gerade mit Mr. Weasley als von draußen ein lauter Knall zu hören war . Erschrocken sahen alle auf. Schnell gingen die Auroren, inklusive Charlie und Persephone, nach draußen um nach der Ursachen des Knalls zu suchen. Und was sie sahen ließ erst mal alle erstarren. Das Dunkle Mal war in den Himmel gebrannt und unter dem Symbol standen mehrere, in schwarz gehüllte, Gestalten.

Instinktiv wusste Persephone, dass es sich um ihre Familie, die Malfoys und noch ein paar andere handelt. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab gingen die Todesser auf die Menschen los auch die schwarzhaarige griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Gerde rechtzeitig um einen Fluch abzuwehren. Verbissen duellierte sich Seph mit einem Todesser bis sie merkte wer es war. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

„Wie kannst du nur, du dienst einem Monster.", schrie sie wütend.

„Nein keinem Monster, ich diene einem Gott, einem Zauberer der die Zauberer Welt wieder erstarken lässt und du solltest auch auf seiner Seite sein."

„ Lieber sterbe ich.", brüllte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Plötzlich passierten mehrere Sachen Gleichzeitig.

Persephone zog zu spät ihren Zauberstab, sie sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig schützen. Mit den Gedanken bei Sirius wartet sie auf ihr ende. Doch es kam nicht, im letzten Moment hatte Charlie sie zur Seite geschupst. Verwirrt schaute die schwarzhaarige sich um als sie Charlie auf dem Boden entdeckte. Schnell rannte sie zu ihm.

„Charlie nein. Bitte du musst aufwachen.", Stumm rannen Seph die tränen runter als sie auf Charlies Körper Blickte. Er lag einfach da und rührte sich nicht.

Auf der anderen Seite bei denn anderen passierte etwas sehr seltsames. Arthur und Fudge duellierten sich gerade mit einem Todesser als dessen Kapuze verrutscht.

„Peter Pettigrew!", keuchte Fudge entsetzt.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Rendezvous at the Hellmouth**

Fertig angezogen stand Persephone vor dem Spiegel. Sie hatte die Ereignisse der letzten paar Tage noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet und doch war sie glücklich, so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

- Flasgback -

„Charlie, Charlie. Komm schon wach auf.", verzweifelt rüttelte Persephone an Charlies Schulter, immer noch mit der Hoffnung er würde wieder aufwachen.

Doch er rührte sich nicht.

„MOLLY, ARTHUR!", schrie sie in die Dunkelheit und in den Lärm hinein.

Doch niemand kam. Ihre letzte kraft zusammen nehmend hob sie Charlie leicht an, damit sie ihn beiseite auf das Gras legen konnte. Seph kam die Warterei ewig vor. Doch anscheinend hatten Molly und Arthur sie gehört. Als Molly ihren Sohn sah sank sie auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen. Arthur nahm sie tröstend in den arm, doch auch ihm konnte man ansehen, dass Charlies leblosen Körper ihn fertig machte.

„Wa.. Was ist passiert". Nur mit mühe und Not konnte sie den Satz zwischen den einzelnen Schluchzern aussprechen.

Aus Tränen verschleierten Augen sah die schwarzhaarige Molly an.

„Mein Bruder griff mich an und ich konnte meinen Zauberstab nicht rechtzeitig ziehen. Charlie hatte es bemerkt und mich zur Seite geschupst bevor mich der Fluch traf. Doch leider bekam er dann den Fluch ab. Als ich wieder stand lag er bewusstlos auf dem Boden."

„Molly, Mäuschen hör mir zu. Wir gehen jetzt mit Charlie ins St. Mungo dort können sie ihm bestimmt helfen." Aber Arthurs stimme klang so als würde er selbst nicht glauben was er da sagte.

Nickend stand Molly auf und half Arthur dabei Charlie hoch zu heben.

„Seph ich glaube du solltest lieber noch hier bleiben. Sie können jeden Auror brauchen. Ich gebe dir bescheid, was mit Charlie ist, wenn mir die Ärzte etwas genaues über seinen Zustand gesagt haben."

„Ist gut Molly" Mit einem letzten Blick auf Charlie verabschiedete Persephone sich und ging zu den anderen Auroren die alle bei Fudge standen.

Je näher sie den Männern kam desto mehr verstand sie worüber diese Sprachen.

„Das war eindeutig Peter Patigrew, ich hab´s genau gesehen."

„Ach was, dass kann nicht sein Sirius Black hat ihn doch damals so zerfetzt, dass man nur noch einen Finger von ihm gefunden hat."

„Ja siehst du einen Finger aber mehr nicht. Sieht aus als ob er ihn sich selber abgeschnitten hat."

„Meine Herren jetzt beruhigen sie sich bitte mal wieder", Moody sorgte gerade für ruhe als Persephone sich neben Kingsley stellte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragend sah die schwarzhaarige ihren Chef an.

„Fudge hat Pettigrew gesehen und jetzt diskutieren sie darüber ob Black schuldig ist oder nicht.", flüsterte Kingsley zurück.

Bei den nächsten Worten Kingsley´s fingen Persephones Augen an zu leuchten.

„Mehrer von uns haben Pettigrew gesehen, er ist also immer noch am Leben. Finden sie nicht, Herr Minister, dass Black ein neues Gerichtsverfahren bekommen sollte, denn so wie es scheint hat er immer die Wahrheit gesagt." Fudge machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht.

Sirius Black unschuldig, dass konnte er nicht zugeben. Wie stand er denn vor allen Zauberern da wenn er Black begnadigen würde. Und erst Dumbledore, er hatte es ihm immer wieder gesagt. Doch musste Fudge Kingsley Recht geben. Zu viele haben Pettigrew gesehen als, dass man die Sache vertuschen könnte. Fudge räusperte so, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte auch, dass der Schwarzhaarigen.

„Black bekommt eine Chance. Am wird eine Gerichtsverhandlung angesetzt in dem wir den Fall noch mal neu besprechen werden. Allerdings muss er persönlich anwesend sein. Wenn er nicht erscheint hat er keine Chance auf einen Freispruch." Weiter hörte Persephone nicht mehr zu, sie wollte nur noch zu Sirius, um ihm die gute Nachricht persönlich und als erste zu überbringen.

Leise schlich sich die schwarzhaarige, nur von Moody beobachtet, davon und apparierte zum Grimmauldplatz 12.

Schnell betrat sie das Haus und rief nach Sirius. Sie fand ihn in der Küche. Freudig wollte er sein Freundin begrüßen doch als er sie sah wurde sein Miene ernst.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert. Von wem ist das ganze Blut und woher stammen die vielen Kratzer auf deinem Arm."

„Das ist jetzt egal. Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen."

„Was bitte ist wichtiger als mir zusagen warum du verletzt bist?" Er sah sie mit ernster Miene an.

„Also auf dem Ball wurden wir von Todessern angegriffen. Die Kratzer stammen vom Asphalt da mich Charlie, um mit das Leben zu retten, auf den Boden geschubst hat."

„Was ist mit Charlie geht es ihm gut?", unterbrach er Persphones Redefluss.

„Wenn du mich nicht unterbrochen hättest wüsstest du das jetzt schon." Gespielt mürrisch sah sie ihn an.

Aber sie konnte ihre Freude nur schwer verbergen. Auch Sirius merkte dies.

„Man Seph komm auf den Punkt du siehst aus als ob du auf heißen Kohlen sitzt."

Auch wenn er jetzt echt gerne wüsste wie es Charlie geht machte ihn Sephs Gesichts Ausdruck neugierig. Wieso hatte seine Freundin so gute Laune obwohl sie gerade von Todesser Angegriffen worden war.

„Charlie ist im St. Mungos. Molly sagt mir bescheid wenn es etwas neues gibt. Ok jetzt zu der guten Nachricht. Bei dem Kampf war auch Peter Pettigrew anwesend und mehrer Zaubere, inklusive Fudge, haben ihn gesehen. Am 13. September findet eine Gerichtsverhandlung statt. Dort soll bewiesen werden ob du unschuldig bist. Aber du musst persönlich anwesend sein.", das alles hatte die schwarzhaarige so schnell erzählt, dass Sirius etwas brachte bis er die Wörter ganz verstand.

Nach dem die Erkenntnis durchgesickert war musste er sich erstmal setzten. Sirus war sprachlos, so hatte Seph ihren Freund noch nie gesehen. Unsicher sah sie ihn jetzt an.

„Sirius sag doch was."

„Ich... ich... Moment ich kann es nicht fassen und du sagst auch wirklich die Wahrheit.", skeptisch sah er die schwarzhaarige an.

Er wollte es so gerne glauben doch hatte er Angst sich unnötige Hoffnungen zu machen.

„Ich schwöre es. Bei so einem Thema würde ich nie eine Scherz machen." Nachdem sie das gesagte hatte erschien auf Sirius Gesicht ein breites grinsen.

Er stand auf griff Persephone um die Talje und wirbelte sie herum. Ihr fröhliches lachen hörte man ihm ganzen Haus. Vielleicht, dachte Sirius, kann ich ihr jetzt die Zukunft bieten die sie verdient.

- Flashback Ende -

Das war jetzt ungefähr eine Woche her. Am nächsten Tag meldete sich auch Molly. Charlie lag ihm Koma doch die Ärzte waren sich sicher, dass er wieder aufwachte. Seine Körper müsse nur zuerst die ganzen Schäden heilen die der Fluch angerichtet hatte.

Prüfend sah sie sich noch einmal im Spiegel an  gerichtsverhandlung/set?id=37482186 und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer um ins Ministerium zu flohen. Denn heute war der 13. September.

Im Ministerium traf sie auf Sirius. Er war schon seit einer stunde hier den er musste sich noch mit seinem Verteidiger sprechen.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, mein Engel.", lächelnd lag die schwarzhaarige in seine Armen und ließ sich mit einem Kuss begrüßen.

„Danke, aber heute ist auch ein ganz besonderer Tag."

„Ich weiß. Hoffen wir das er für uns alle gut ausgeht." Aufmunternd sah Seph Sirius an und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Ich bin mir sicher das alles gut werden wird. Du wirst schon sehen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie runter zu den Gerichtssälen denn Sirius Verhandlung würde in fünf Minuten beginnen. Unten wartete schon Albus Dumbledore. Schon wie bei Harry Prozess war er auch Sirius Verteidiger.

„Guten Tag, meine Lieben", begrüßte er das Pärchen und gab beiden die Hand.

„Tag Albus. Wie sieht´s aus stehen die Chancen gut für einen Freispruch?"

„Gut das du fragst mein Lieber. Der Richter deine Prozess ist Duncan McAdams."

„Ist der nicht im Orden?", fragte Persephone verwundert.

„Ja und das ist gut für uns. Er kennt Sirius ganze Geschichte und hat jetzt auch Beweise. Beweise die Sirius Unschuld bezeugen. Es ist auch ein Vorteil, dass Fudge sich für diesen Prozess nicht interessiert. Er will sein Gesicht waren, falls du Freigesprochen wirst.", sagte Albus, nun direkt an Sirius gewandt.

_Alle Teilnehmer für den Prozess Nr. 13 –Sirius Black- begeben sich bitte in den Saal Nr. 4._

Mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Sirius die Hand seiner Freundin und ging, gefolgt von Dumbledore, in den Gerichtssaal.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. trust, jealousy and a new life**

Sirius begab sich zu dem in der Mitte stehenden Stuhl, Persephone nahm auf der Tribüne platz. Dumbledore stellte sich neben Sirius und begrüßte Duncan McAdams mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Sirius blickte hinauf zu den Leuten, die auf der Bank oben saßen. Es waren ungefähr sechzig, und soweit er sehen konnte, trugen alle rubinrote Umhänge, auf welchen ein kunstvoll gearbeitetes silbernes „Z" auf die linken Brust prangte. Alle starrten ihn von oben herab an, manche mit Abwehr heischenden Mienen, andere mit einem Ausdruck unverhohlener Neugier. Genau in der Mitte der vorderen Reihe, wo eigentlich Cornelius Fudge sitzen sollte, saß Duncan McAdams. Der Mann, der über Sirius weitere Zukunft entscheiden sollte. Zur Duncans Linken saß Amelia Bones, die ihn misstrauisch beobachtete.

Sirius kannte sie noch von früher, aus der Zeit wo er noch zur Schule ging. Amelia war zwei Jahre älter als er und Sirius war ein-, zweimal mit ihr ausgegangen. Leider nahm die Beziehung der beiden kein gutes Ende. Trocken schluckte Sirius. Er hoffte, dass ihm das jetzt nicht zum Verhängnis wurde.

Verwirrt sah Persephone zwischen der blonden Frau und Sirius hin und her. Was war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen und woher kannte Sirius die Frau. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich die Schwarzhaarige. War sie etwa eifersüchtig auf eine Frau, die mindestens 20 Jahre älter war und die sie überhaupt nicht kannte. Aber Sirius fand nichts an der Frau, oder? Er liebte nur sie.

Als ob Sirius ihre Unsicherheit bemerkt hatte, schaute er sie fragend an. Als die Schwarzhaarige seine Blick bemerkte, versuchte sie ihre Unruhe mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. Sirius kam nicht weiter dazu über Sephs Gemütszustand nachzudenken, denn Duncan McAdams ergriff das Wort:

„Anhörung vom 13. September 1995. Wiederaufnahme des Falls Sirius Black vom 5. November 1981. Dem Angeklagten werden folgende Dinge zur Last gelegt: Den Mord an zwölf unschuldigen Muggeln, den Mord an Peter Petegrew und die Mitschuld am Tod von Lily und James Potter."

Bei der Erwähnung seines ehemaligen besten Freundes zuckte Sirius schmerzerfüllt zusammen.

„Allerdings gibt es Zeugen die Peter Petegrew am Abend des 5. September 1995 lebend gesehen haben wollen." Mit diesen Worten war der Prozess eröffnet.

„Mr. Black, bitte schildern Sie noch einmal den Abend des 31. Oktobers 1981", wandte sich Amelia Bones, mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an Sirius.

Mit brüchiger Stimme begann Sirius zu erzählen: „Als uns damals bewusst wurde, dass Voldemort hinter Lily und James her sein würden, versteckten sie sich. James bat mich der Geheimniswahrer zu sein. Doch ich überredete James, Peter an meiner Stelle zu diesem zu machen. Ich war der Meinung, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommen würden, dass er der eigentliche Geheimniswahrer ist. Doch ich irrte mich: Peter verriet Lily und James an Voldemort. Um auf den Abend zurück zukommen: Ich wollte Lily, James und den kleine Harry besuchen, um mit ihnen zusammen Halloween zu feiern. Doch als ich am Haus ankam, fand ich nur die Trümmer und Hagrid vor. Hagrid hatte den kleinen Harry auf dem Arm und wollte ihn zu Dumbledore bringen. Ich gab ihm mein Motorrad und machte mich auf die Suche nach Peter, denn ich wusste er hatte die drei verraten. Ich fand ihn in einem kleinen Dörfchen außerhalb von London. Als ich ihn zur Rede stellen wollte, zog er seine Zauberstab und griff mich an. Als er dabei war zu verlieren, richtete er seinen Zauberstab nach hinten und sprengte die ganze Straße in die Luft. Danach schnitt er sich den linken Zeigefinger ab, verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und verschwand in der Kanalisation."

„Moment", unterbrach ihn ein Mann aus den Hinteren reihen, „er verwandelte sich in ein Ratte?"

„Ja. Peter ist ein Animagus. Jedenfalls, nachdem er verschwunden war, tauchten die Auroren auf und nahmen mich fest. Man verurteilte mich zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban."

Persephone war geschockt. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm für ihn gewesen sein musste. In einer Nacht verlor er zwei seiner besten Freunde und wurde für ein Verbrechen bestraft, dass er nicht begangen hatte.

„Danke für ihre ausführliche Schilderung des Abends, Mr. Black", sprach Amelia Bones monoton, „nehmen Sie bitte an der Seite Platz." Mit ihrer Hand zeigte sie auf denn leeren Platz neben Persephone. Schweigend stand er auf und setzte sich neben seine Freundin, die zaghaft seine Hand nahm und leicht drückte. Auch wenn sie gerade unsicher war, was Sirius anging, wollte sie ihm doch beistehen.

Als nächstes wurden Kingsley und Moody aufgerufen. Die beiden schilderten den Abend des Balls und die Begegnung mit Peter Petegrew. Die beiden hatten die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Auch Sirius und Persephone hörten gebannt zu, auch wenn die beiden die Geschichte schon kannten.

„Danke Mr. Moody, Mr. Shacklebolt. Das Gericht wird sich jetzt zur Beratung zurück ziehen", sprach Duncan McAdams und erhob sich. Das Beratungskomitee folgte ihm.

Dumbledore gesellte sich zu Sirius und Persephone. „Und Albus, was denkst du? Werden sie Sirius freisprechen?", fast schon flehend sah die Schwarzhaarigen Albus an.

„Sie haben keinerlei Beweise gegen ihn, Moody und Kingsley haben ihn entlastet. Auch gibt es noch genügend andere Personen, die Peter gesehen haben", beruhigte Albus Persephone.

Erleichtert atmete diese aus.

„Ach meine Liebe, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zumachen. Falls wirklich etwas schief gehen sollte, bin ich ja auch noch da."

„Dafür bin ich dir auch echt dankbar, Albus", grinsend klopfte Sirius Albus auf die Schulter.

„Bitte nehmen Sie alle wieder ihre Plätze ein. Der Richter wird jetzt das Urteil verkünden."

Persephone und Sirius nahmen wieder ihre Plätze ein. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie den Richter an.

„Der Angeklagte Sirius Black wird in allen Punkten freigesprochen. Allerdings muss er gewisse Auflagen erfüllen. Er muss innerhalb den nächsten beiden Monaten einen festen Wohnsitz und einen Job vorweisen können. Mr. Black, sind Sie in der Lage diese Auflagen zu erfüllen?", wandte sich Duncan McAdams jetzt direkt an Sirius. Der nickte einfach nur. Zu mehr war er einfach nicht in der Lage.

„Gut, somit ist die Verhandlung geschlossen." Alle erhoben sich und verließen durch verschiedene Ausgängen den Gerichtssaal.

Draußen fiel Persephone Sirius in die Arme. Er nahm sie hoch und drehte sich im Kreis.

Er konnte es immer nicht fassen. Er hatte eine neue Chance bekommen und würde sie auf jeden Fall nutzen. Aber zu aller erst musste er Persephone etwas fragen.

„Seph, jetzt wo ich endlich ein freier Mann bin: Würdest du mit mir Ausgehen?", verlegen schaute Sirius auf den Boden.

Die Schwarzhaarige hätte nie ihm Leben erwartet, dass Sirius sie auf ein Date einlädt. Er sah so süß aus, wie er so verlegen vor ihr stand.

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen." Lächelnd sah sie Sirius an, und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Warum machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken wegen der anderen Frau. Sirius liebte sie, sonst hätte er sie nicht als aller erstes nach einem Date gefragt. Sirius verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Dumbledore und trat, mit Persephone an der Hand, in sein neues Leben ein. Gemeinsam machten sie ich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Tell me sweet little lies**

Persephone und Sirius apperierten nicht nach Hause. Ihnen war nach einem kleinen Spaziergang. Das Gefühl einfach durch die Gegend zu laufen, ohne die Gefahr festgenommen zu werden, war für Sirius mehr wert als alles Gold in Gringotts. Am liebsten würde die Schwarzhaarige Sirius auf Amelia Bones ansprechen, doch er sah so glücklich aus. Das wollte sie ihm jetzt nicht zerstören. Hätte Sirius geahnt worüber Seph nachdachte, hätte er wahrscheinlich seinen Mund gehalten. Doch er konnte keine Gedanken lesen und ahnte nicht was er mit seinen nächsten Worten anstellen würde.

„Seph... wie du weißt muss ich mir jetzt eine andere Wohnung suchen. Ich kann dem Ministerium ja nicht verraten, wo das Hauptquartier ist." Es sollte lustig klingen doch die Schwarzhaarige sah ihn nur ernst an.

„Sirius worauf willst du hinaus?", fragen sah die Schwarzhaarige ihren Freund an.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir in die neue Wohnung ziehst." Treuherzig schaute Sirius seine Freundin an. Persephone konnte ihm erst nicht antworten. Seine Augen nahmen die ihren gefangen. Als Persephone bemerkte, dass sie Sirius anstarrte, räusperte sie sich verleg.

„Aber denkst du nicht, dass es zu früh ist. Wir kennen uns doch noch nicht sehr lange."

„Nein. Seph ich liebe dich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und da ist es doch egal wie lange wir uns kennen, oder. Warum hast du Angst? Ich dachte du empfindest, dasselbe für mich?", traurig sah er seine Freundin an.

„Ja, doch ich liebe dich aber..." Sie musste ihn fragen. Musste Gewissheit haben, dass zwischen ihm und Amelia nichts wahr. Bevor sie ihm eine Antwort gab, „Sirius diese Frau, im Gericht, kennst du sie?" Persephone schaute ihn nicht an.

Doch anders als erwartet fing er an zu lachen.

„Verdammt Sirius, dass ist nicht witzig", fauchte die Schwarzhaarige ihn an.

„Doch ist es. Du bist eifersüchtig", behauptete er und grinste seine Freundin frech an.

Protestierend sah Persephone Sirius an. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig."

„Doch bist du. Aber ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Und um dich zu beruhigen: Amelia und ich gingen zusammen nach Hogwarts. Sie ist zwei Jahre älter als ich. Wir sind ein paar Mal miteinander ausgegangen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Heute war es das erste Mal seit Hogwarts, dass ich sie wieder gesehen habe."

Erleichtert atmete die Schwarzhaarige aus.

„Und wirst du jetzt mit mir zusammen ziehen?" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

Freudig fiel die Schwarzhaarige ihm in die Arme. „Oh ja. Ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen ziehen."

Sirius wurde das Herz schwer als er Seph so glücklich sah. Ungern log er sie an doch er liebte Persephone und er wollte sie mit der Wahrheit nicht verletzen. Er zog sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

„Komm lass und ins Haus gehen." Freudig zog er sie ins Haus. Durch das lange Gespräch hatten beide nicht bemerkt wie sie am Grimmaulsplatz ankamen.

Als Persephone die Küche betrat bemerkte sie ein Paket, dass auf dem Tisch lag. Neugierig trat sie auf es zu. Als sie feststellte, dass das Paket von Aurora war, öffnete sie es freudig. Zum Vorschein kam ein bodenlanges, eisblaues Kleid. Persephone verschlug es den Atmen.

„Das Kleid ist wunderschön."

Von der Tür aus beobachtete Sirius die Schwarzhaarige. Er musste ihr zustimmen: Das Kleid war wunderschön.

Vorsichtig legte die Schwarzhaarige, das Kleid zu Seite und öffnete den Brief.

Liebe Persephone,

was höre ich da du hast einen Mann kennen gelernt.^^ Ich will alles wissen. Wie heißt er? Sieht er gut aus? Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?

Jaja, ich weiß ich bin neugierig.

Ja, ich hab den Tagespropheten gelesen. Hast du schon eine Einladung bekommen? Oder ignorieren sie dich? Apropos Familie. Wie war der Ball? Hoffentlich einigermaßen erträglich. =) Aber so wie ich dich kenn', habt ihr euch bestimmt gestritten. =D

Gibt es sonst irgendetwas neues, bei dir? Aber hoffentlich nur gutes.

Mit dem Brief schick ich dir dein Brautjungfernkleid. Ich hoffe, es sagt dir zu. (es ist zumindest nicht rosa).

Wir haben jetzt auch endlich einen Termin. Johannes und ich werden am 31. Oktober heiraten. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch deinen Freund mitbringen. Würde mich freuen, wenn ich ihn kennen lernen würde.

Alles Liebe

Deine Aurora

Persephone brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Aurora war einfach die Beste. Schnell suchte sie ein Blatt Pergament und schrieb ihrer Freundin zurück.

Herzallerliebste Aurora,

eigentlich hätte ich mir ja schon denken können wann ihr heiratet, so sehr wie du Halloween liebst. Mich wundert es nur, dass ihr aus der Hochzeit keine Halloweenparty macht. =D Das Kleid ist übrigens wunderschön.

Der Mann heißt Sirius Black. Ja ich weiß er ist angeblich ein Massenmörder, aber er ist frei gesprochen worden. Ich war noch nie so glücklich in meinem Leben. Morgen kannst du alles Genaustens im Tagespropheten nachlesen. Allerdings ist der Freispruch an zwei Bedingungen geknüpft: Er muss ein Job finden (er will sich im Ministerium bewerben) und eine Wohnung vorweißen. Wir wollen morgen zusammen zu einem Makler gehen. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zusammen ziehen will. Eigentlich ist es doch noch sehr früh, aber ich liebe ihn und will immer bei ihm sein.

Wie du es dir schon gedacht hast, habe ich mich auf dem Ball mit meinen Eltern gestritten. (Ist ja nichts neues). Wir wurden dort von Todesser angegriffen und mein Bruder wollte mich töten. Aber Charlie hat mir das Leben gerettet. Leider liegt er jetzt in St. Mungo aber die Ärzte sagen, dass er wieder gesund wird.

Alles Liebe

Persephone

Als sie fertig war band sie den Brief an ihre Eule, Cordelia, und ging zu Sirius.

„Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen und mich fertig machen. Lass dir was schönes für heute Abend einfallen." Sie zwinkerte dem Schwarzhaarigen noch schnell zu und ging dann nach oben in ihr Zimmer.


End file.
